


On the Library Floor

by nagia



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is nothing more than an aching bundle of weaknesses, redly disjointed."  The aftermath of Aoshi's last fight with Kenshin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Library Floor

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "[my eyes are open now] / it's a glass cage so I can't pretend"

They could have played cat and mouse in these narrow corridors of books. Hannya would have recommended it. He would have had the advantage.

He turns his head, sees white paper on the ground. Its edges are hard, its corners smooth. Perfect.

He is neither--nothing more than a bundle of weaknesses; aching, redly disjointed. The bleeding from his lip slows, stops, tastes salty; he thinks of salt-tears on a pale face.

He closes his eyes and imagines hers open. Relives the moment he turned away. Tastes for the first time the wrongness of his deeds.

He hurts. He stands regardless.


End file.
